


Jason and the Brick

by JayBird_13



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Brickfic, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Other, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, They/Them pronouns for Bri, Vegan Brick, Vegetarians & Vegans, someone help me, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird_13/pseuds/JayBird_13
Summary: Jason and Bri (the brick) are in love and you can't convince me otherwise





	1. Jason

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> im sorry
> 
> i dont know what has become of my life
> 
> i should be asleep

Jason had been feeling incomplete since the battle with Gaea. It may have been due to the fact that his girlfriend Piper had left him for Annabeth, but if he was being honest that was merely an excuse.

No, the thing that bothered him most was that the break up didn't bother him like it should have.

Percy, Annabeth's previous boyfriend, had cried for days when Annabeth left him. Even now, he would leave the room if she walked in. There were rumors going around that he spent nearly all his time moping about at the bottom of the ocean, crying to the fish and eating carton after carton of slightly soggy ice cream. 

Yet, as for Jason, well, he'd been sad of course, but there was something else beneath the sadness. Relief. Relief that he didn't have to keep kissing Piper when it didn't feel right. Their relationship had been forced from the start, Hera giving Piper false memories of dating Jason. The two were fine as friends but they just didn't... Click.

Jason was walking towards his cabin when something caught his eye.

Brick.

Jason smiled to himself and went to meet his secret cinder lover.


	2. Bri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bri isn't satisfied with their relationship with Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i thought i would never revisit this fic
> 
> i thought i had put it behind me
> 
> now i know there is no escape

Bri the brick was annoyed at Jason today. As well as every other day since they had had the misfortune to crash into his face. 

They had been happily holding up part of a lovely little brick house when someone had snatched them up and knocked them unconscious. It takes quite a bit of force to knock a brick unconscious, and Bri should know. They are, after all, a brick who has been knocked unconscious.

See, Bri actually did like Jason. For all his faults, he was a caring and sweet human. He had immediately sensed that Bri was no ordinary brick, and soon found he had developed a crush on the red rectangle. 

But.

Jason took part in certain... behaviors... that made Bri very upset. You see, most bricks are aggressive and fall into the macho “I’m a brick and I will whack you” stereotype. But not Bri. They were a pacifist.

And Jason refused Bri of their one and only wish.

He would not convert to veganism.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why are you reading this? i mean i wrote it so i guess i'm not one to judge but like really. go outside. join a more active fandom. please.
> 
> or don't, it's up to you


	3. spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get... spicy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because someone (you know who you are) said this needed more spice

Jason scooped Bri up from where they had been resting around the campfire. He almost dropped his brick in surprise.

“Bri, you’re so hot!”

Bri batted their dusty eyelashes spicily.

They reached into his mind to communicate telepathically. _I know. ___

____

____

Jason shivered.

“I have something... spicy... planned for us.” He whispered.

_Well then what are we waiting for? ___

____

____

Jason smiled and carried Bri Brick-dal style (like bridal style but with more spice) into the woods.

“Here we are!” Jason exclaimed.

Bri took in their surroundings. They were on a feather pillow which was on a picnic blanket in a secluded part of the woods.

And then they caught sight of it.

The source of the spice.

Something they knew Jason would take great pleasure in the spice it would bring him.

Something Bri wanted no part of.

The.

Spicy.

Cheetos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheetos have cheese or something close enough, so Bri doesnt want to eat them because they're a vegan


	4. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we see the underlying cause of Bri’s wish for Jason to be a vegan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to dsksnkls, this chapter wouldn’t have been made without your beautiful words of encouragement.

“C’mon, Bri, can’t we be civil about this?” Jason pleaded.

_There’s nothing civil about eating animals._

“But Bri...” Jason thought for a moment. “I like cheese. Is that a crime?”

Bri was taken aback at their boyfriend’s words. They stared at him in disbelief as he tried to figure out what he had done.

“I don’t...” His eyes widened in realization. “OH! Bri, babe, you know I didn’t mean it like that, me and cheese, it’s a platonic thing, you know I’d never betray you like that, don’t you? Don’t you?”

Bri sighed. _How can I believe you after the taco incident?_

Jason shuddered at the memory. Two weeks ago he took Bri out on a date to the nearby taco buffet. They’d been sharing a veggie burrito when Bri had excused themself to use the little bricks room. Jason’s mind had wandered and he’d poured just a bit too much salsa on the burrito before taking a bite. The spice had been overwhelming and he acted on impulse, grabbing a tortilla chip and scooping up a great big glob of sour cream. Bri returned just as he stuffed it into his mouth. As his taste buds cooled to room temp, Bri’s heart froze to ice. Neither spoke for the remainder of the evening.

Jason contemplated his earthen datemate. “Bri... forgive me for saying this, but, are you insecure about my love for you?”

_No! Of course not! I’m just worried that you don’t... oh. Perhaps you are right._

Jason picked Bri up and spun them around. “Why didn’t you just say so? I care about you so much, but if you don’t believe that, I’ll just have to prove it to you. Meet me here tomorrow at midnight and be ready for a surprize!”

Bri smiled bashfully. _Looking forward to it, dear._

They considered for a second before adding on, _In the meantime, I guess I’m alright with you eating some processed not-quite-cheese._

Jason grinned triumphantly before running off. He had a lot of planning to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw if anyone has any suggestions for what should happen next, please leave a comment!
> 
> Especially you dsksnkls, I want to know what you think.


End file.
